Star's Keep
by The GalacticJester BubbleWitch
Summary: A girl whose never known friendship, finds it in a very unexpected place. A toy, that is a tiny copy of Starscream. {Rated T only because I am very paranoid}
1. Birthday

This has been the crudest day I've had in a while, and it's my birthday! It started out so good too. My parents gave me cake in bed and told me that they had a surprise for me at dinner. I was really excited. But then I had to go to school and my little protection bubble was broken, all the bullies laughed at me because I wore a birthday ribbon to school in seventh grade, and my teacher made me read in front to the whole class again! Everyone, even the teacher, was mad at me for messing up simple words like knight and cow and stuff like that. And the passage was full of really big words too. They all got even more mad at me once I started crying, they didn't even look at me after that.

Lunch wasn't any better, I sat by myself, as always and ate my pale turkey sandwich. It didn't look like much, but I think it tastes better than the gross gray stuff on everyone else's plates. I watch them all talking with their friends, and battling with their enemies. I know every kid's name here, but they all call me the stupid girl with purple glasses or even more meaner words. But they have friends, and I'm the freak.

I was so sad that my parents didn't pick me up early, it would've helped me be more happy for my thirteenth birthday. I was so excited that I had Mommy put my mousey hair into two braids, my favorite hair style. So when the final bell rang, I had almost skipped to the car rider line. But a couple of really big boys blocked my way and asked for my money. I said I had none and they didn't believe me, so I ran to the girls' restroom and locked myself up in a stall. I didn't go out till I heard my name on the intercom, telling me that my parents were there.

I had ran to the front office and ran to the car. It was new, shiny, and silver, but all I cared about was my parents inside. They saw the tears on my face and asked what happened. I told them about my awful day and they said something about talking to the principal. I told them no, because he was meaner than my teacher. They looked sad for a second, but then Daddy said that I would love my present. I hope that I love my present.

So we went home and had dinner, macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes and gravy, my favorite, and then they gave me a small medium sized box with shiny purple and sliver wrapping paper! My favorite colors.

"Happy birthday Nancy, you deserve it sweetspark."

I felt filled with joy at my nickname, and carefully opened the wrapping paper. Inside was a cardboard box, so I opened it too. Inside was the best Starscream toy I've ever seen! All the colors, shapes, and his face was right, plus it's eyes glowed red."Thank you," I said happily, picking it up, gently.

" That's not even the best part sweetspark."

The toy in my hands flew a little, then it went on the table and bowed,"I'm Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons, how are you Nancy?"

Oh my goodness, I know that my parents are inventors, but this is the best toy ever. It can fly and has Starscream's voice. This is the best toy. Ever!

"Would you like me to turn into a jet?"

"Yes," I say, and it turns into a jet and flys around the kitchen, not making a mess. My parents now explain the toy. It has over six-hundred sayings, can fly, and has a long charging cell, which means it has really really good batteries. And they explain that he is a toy and not real.

I wish he was though. At night I saw a shooting star and wished that I'd have the bestest friend ever, just like I do every night, but this time I hug Starscream goodnight.

{Third person point of view}

That night a change took place in that house. The little robot's mind became open and he became sentient, no longer having to do things just like it's programing said. No this little robot now had a mind and spark.

{Please review.}


	2. A Begining

"Honey, do you think we did the right thing. I mean of course she now has Starscream to play with, but don't you think that it will now be even **harder** for her to make real friends?" I asked staring at my husband, whom was sitting across from me, in his big old reading chair. He put down his book and told me what he said the last time I had asked this question.

" Those children at her school are horrid, and if ether of us had enough time I'd home school her, but we don't and a tutor is too expensive. She needs a friend," my husband says this all in a calm voice, not at all mad in the slightest of ways.

I want to say that this will be all right, but there is a nagging feeling in the back of my head saying that this will end badly. I don't want Nancy to get hurt, but she needs someone she can talk to besides us. Me, not knowing what say, only whisper goodnight before leaving to our bed.

{ Nancy's point of view}

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I groggily make my hand go from under the covers reach out to silence my alarm, before my sleepy mind figured out that I didn't even have an alarm clock. No I just got one last week.

And so then the alarm clock continued to make that noise, as I was still wondering if I had an alarm clock to even make the sound. It kept on getting louder and louder until a scratchy voice came up and yelled, " Can't a mech get a decent amount of recharge around here?! Make that offensive noise stop this minute, or I'll make this cycle the worst one you'll ever had!"

"Starscream?" I whisper, barely remembering what had happened the day before. I reached over again to turn off the clock, when the events of yesterday came back to me. My parents' present, my own personal Starscream! Wait didn't they say that they had programmed six-hundred sayings into him? Did they plan for him to threaten me?! Is he going to be like everyone else? He, my favorite transformer ever.

I think I had started crying long before I knew I was. I didn't want to cry in front of Starscream, but I did. Soon my room full of purple and silver that had been my one true place of happiness became just like everywhere else. And to think it started because of a stupid clock!

{Starscrem's point of view}

I don't know where I am, there is a giant human femme crying to herself, and to top that all off she still hasn't stopped that beeping noise yet! I let out a large intake to pull myself together, it doesn't help the situation at all to be angry. But maybe pleasing the femme would get me some answers. It physically hurts to say the next words that come out my vocalizer, but I do it anyways.

"I'm sorry."

The girl than looks up at me saddened, but has a little hope in her eyes. " You mean it?" I say yes and she eats the lie. Stupid femme. At least she turned off that noise, I was about to snap. Now how to get her to answer all my questions? I know!

"Where are we?" I ask as if it were a trivial subject.

"My room of course." Stupid femme.

"I mean as in what planet?" I ask this as sweetly as I can, which in all actuality wasn't that much.

" Earth," says the femme.

So it seems that I am still on that grody planet. But that brings up some more interesting questions, like is everything bigger or am I just tiny. Because, last cycle I could smash a human with my own foot, now it appears to be vice versa. I was only about as tall as both of the femme's servos stacked on top of each other, and she had extremely tiny servos.

I was sick of calling the femme the femme, so I do the most obvious thing and ask her name. She replied with the whispering of Nancy, then ran off yelling that she would be late to school. She also said that she would be back later. I hear a door slam and think to myself of all that I could explore!


	3. Art's Destruction

Today is a good day. No! Not because something good happened, like making a friend or anything, but me just being excited that I have a tiny Starscream! Sure, he was a little mean, but he was just grumpy, and after he screamed at me, he was nice.

Starscream is my favorite mech because everyone picks on him, Thudercracker, Skywarp, Megatron, and etc., but he keeps on trying. Just like me. Also, he can turn into a fighter jet and fly! Starscream is awesome, and he is my friend, I hope.

Everything went fine, until I went to sixth period, Art. Art is my favorite class, I'm **okay** at it, and it is really fun. But, the people there are awful. Almost no one actually cares about art, they really just went there thinking it was the easy class. They complain about doing any work at all. And are extremely rude, the boys cuss and roughhouse, and the girls are stuck-up. Yet, the closest thing I have to a friend goes here.

Rachel is pretty nice, not really rude. She makes decent small talk with me during class and sat with me once. Also, she has defended me a couple of a times from the boys that sit across from me.

The two boys that sit at my four personed table I are Kevin and Carlos. Kevin acts like a big name all-star, and Carlos is his lackey. I promise, Carlos' only job in life is too make Kevin happy. Oh, and they both say the same annoying five things over and over again, sort of like broken records, and three of those things are insults. Did I say anything about their tempers? Well they are really bad. I could say hi, and they would most likely kill me.

We had all been working for two weeks on rodeo art (It's a contest were the Houston Livestock Rodeo takes the best art from different counties and puts them on display. I enter every year, it's my dream to get a blue ribbon and prove I am good at something.) and I was almost done with my drawling. It was an abstract windmill with grass and sunrise. I happen to think that it was one of my best works ever. I was singing the Transformers theme song, very very quietly. Kevin looked over at me and told me to shut the f*** up. I did then something that I now regret.

"Why?"

He looked over at me, as if I was retarded or something, mostly because I never spoke directly to him ever. He then coolly took my paper. I was wondering what he was doing when I heard it. I heard an awful sound that I don't think all ever forget. He started tearing it, the screams of paper filling my ears. I tried to take my picture out of his hands, but to no avail. He ripped it till it was confetti. Than he walked up coolly and threw it away. I ran to giant gray plastic trashcan and picked all the pieces out.

I snapped, crying and laughing I went to that devil child and pushed him out his chair, trying to claw his eyes out. It took two guys to take me off of him. They took me to the front office, gave me a tissue, and told me tell them what happened. So I did I told them the truth. They brought in Carlos, Rachel, and Kevin. They asked them if what I said was true. Rachel said yes, but the other two said no. Everyone argued for an hour. In the end the sent me home early, and Kevin in ISS(in school suspension) for a week. My neighbor picked me up and dropped me off at my house. My perfect picture is still broken.

{Sorry for this being really short, but don't worry the next chapter will be all fluffy! Furthermore, I am making an Icy Day special for WWH, and it will be extra long. Please review, love you all!}


	4. Stary Storries

The door is opened, and the human Nancy comes inside. Drat, I had wanted to have some time to myself. I flew up to scold her, but her optics were full of liquid. She grabbed me out of the air and pulled me to her chest.

"It was awful Starscream, they ruined... It's all gone now." The young creatures voice was pathetic and broken. Why did humans get the same treatment that I do? I thought they were good.

Five minutes have passed and Nancy still hasn't let go of me yet. I asked if there was anything that I could do to help her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and nodded her head. She then pointed to a lone book on the white wooden table.

I flew over there and picked it up. On the cover it said, "Brother's Grim Fairy Tales." Wait that was written in English, how did I read it?

I went to Nancy, and we went to her bed. I gave her the book, but she passed it back. I looked at her questionly, but she said that I had to read it. I complied, to get on her better side of course.

Soon the evening filled with tales of evil fairies and royalty. Even I was encompassed into the book. We were reading The Juniper tree, when her parents came home. They came upstairs and took the book away from and said they'd read to her. And for me to sit in the corner. I said no. He then said something about me being broken, and tried to grab me. I flew fast in an out of the room, being chased by the man. Nancy was crying for him to stop. So he did, also because he never could have catches me, ever.

I finished reading, and Nancy fell asleep, but not before telling me her full name, Nancy Wreck. It sounds familiar, but yet doesn't. My optics star to drop, I go into the bed and go underneath her arm, in case her Dad comes back in, or maybe not.

{Sorry for this being so short, I thought you good people desired one, but I will wright a really long one next. Also, search Nancy Transformers if you don't get this. So sleepy.}


End file.
